


Merry and Bright

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Christmas Decorations, Happy Holidays everyone~, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: “Were you just staring at my ass the whole time?” Daichi accused. Kuroo looked affronted, like he was personally insulted that Daichi thought what he did was wrong. 
 “You would have too, if you were in my place,” he said defensively. “Did you really expect me not to ogle at that?” He motioned at the general direction of Daichi. Particularly, Daichi’s backside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: _Imagine Person A of your OTP on a ladder, decorating and Person B keeps telling them to fix things so they can keep staring at their ass._
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes!   
> Happy Holidays everyone~!   
> Enjoy!

It was all Daichi’s idea. To decorate their apartment for Christmas, that is. Kuroo never really bothered, coming from a household that are not hardcore fans of the season. But Daichi, being the sentimental December baby that he is, adores everything related to Christmas and was quite persuasive, that Kuroo gave in, as he is wont to whenever Daichi is involved. (He still stand to gain something out of it, since he get to see Daichi act like a complete child, and frankly, Kuroo is delighted and smitten.)

The last thing they decided to put up are the lights that would line the walls. Since Kuroo was the one who toiled to make the Christmas tree perfect (as per Daichi’s incessant _instructions_ ), it was only fair that he be the one to climb the ladder to hang the lights. They were already on the last batch, when Kuroo actually noticed it.

When he directed Daichi to move the lights a little further, to make it look balanced, he did as he was told, and in the effort to reach the place Kuroo indicated, placed a hand on top of the wooden ladder for added support as he bent closer to the wall. Unknowingly, this position gave Kuroo a perfect view of his butt. If he had heard Kuroo’s sharp intake of breath, Daichi didn’t think much of it.

It might have been fueled by the longing to end the whole decorating ordeal and the desire to cuddle with Daichi after a long hard day of work, but the exhaustion Kuroo was feeling only a few moments ago suddenly vanished at the sight of Daichi’s accentuated backside. He was even rewarded with a very special bonus of Daichi’s majestic thighs. This is not the first time, nor will it be the last, that Kuroo is thankful for the existence of jeans.

“Is this alright?” Kuroo almost missed it, when Daichi asked, as he was absolutely absorbed with his ogling.

Daichi, for his part, is still poised in the same position as he is yet to completely secure the lights, and was waiting for Kuroo’s confirmation.

Kuroo hummed, letting it sound as thoughtfully considering as possible. He wanted to prolong his, uh, _sight-seeing_ , as possible. Besides, the small vindictive part of him thought of this as payback for all the times Daichi asked him to reposition the star on top of the Christmas tree earlier.

“Maybe a little higher?” He gestured to the direction, even though he knew that Daichi’s arms are covering his sight of Kuroo. Daichi obediently moved, and it made his back arch a little more, and put his butt up a little higher.

“Oh yeah,” Kuroo said under his breath, mischievously happy and satisfied at the view the new position offered. ‘ _Merry Christmas indeed_ ,’ he added mentally.

But it doesn’t seem like Kuroo’s satisfied with the position of the lights, as he kept asking Daichi to move it to different directions. And Daichi thought that he’s a perfectionist.

“Here?” Daichi asked again, feeling impatient and tired. His arms are starting to get numb from hanging and continuous moving, and the position he’s in is pulling some muscles on the wrong places. Hopefully, Kuroo would be willing to help him massage it. But, when Kuroo failed to give an answer on time, Daichi became suspicious.

So, as uncomfortable it was, he craned his neck to get a better look at Kuroo only to find that the other wasn’t even looking at the lights, but somewhere lower, until Daichi realized that it was at the compromising position of his butt. Daichi instantaneously dropped the hand that was holding the lights just so he could comfortably reprimand the other.

“What the hell, Kuroo?!” Daichi was red in the face, from both utter annoyance and embarrassment.

Kuroo jumped in surprise at being caught and had the decency to look sheepish.

“I’m sorry.” He said, without sounding wholly repentant.

“Were you just staring at my ass the whole time?” Daichi accused. Kuroo looked affronted, like he was personally insulted that Daichi thought what he did was wrong.

“You would have too, if you were in my place,” he said defensively. “Did you really expect me not to ogle at that?” He motioned at the general direction of Daichi. Particularly, Daichi’s backside.

Daichi sighed exasperatedly and was short of palming his face in resignation, but resisted the urge to do so.

“You are so stupid. And a pervert.”

“But you love me.”

Daichi glared at Kuroo before he turned around to return to the task at hand. “That’s debatable.”

“Hey!”

“If you actually had helped me, you could’ve gotten even closer and more personal with my ass,” Daichi stated. “I can’t believe you chose to just stare at it,” he continued as he sighed as dramatically as he could, before reaching over for the lights and took it upon himself to estimate the correct distance.

He didn’t even have to turn around to correctly tell that Kuroo was gaping incredulously at him, judging from the sputtering noises coming from below.

From his position, Kuroo couldn’t see Daichi’s smug smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that this fic basically contained nonsensical description of Daichi's ass and how much Kuroo loves it that he could probably write and ode to it. 
> 
> Oh well... enjoy the holiday season! Stay blessed! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧


End file.
